1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply management system, a terminal, an information processor, a power supply management method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
The related art which realizes stable operation of the whole system by managing the amount of power consumption of an apparatus connected to a network is disclosed.